the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle play The Hunger Games: Catching Fire
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle play The Hunger Games: Catching Fire is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Lionsgate crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle play The Hunger Games. Plot After the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark return to District 12, where President Snow visits Katniss. Snow explains that her actions in the Games have inspired uprisings. He orders her to use the upcoming Victory Tour to convince people that her actions were out of love for Peeta and not defiance against the Capitol, or District 12 will be destroyed, "just like District 13". He makes Katniss promise that the two will not lie to each other. As the tour begins, Haymitch Abernathy warns Katniss and Peeta that the "show" of their relationship must continue for the rest of their lives. Katniss suggests they announce their engagement, which is approved by Snow, with their wedding to be staged at his mansion in the Capitol. Katniss warns Gale Hawthorne of Snow's threat to kill both their families. Peacekeepers crack down on District 12, and Gale is publicly whipped after attacking new Head Peacekeeper Romulus Thread. Snow announces that the third Quarter Quell of the upcoming Hunger Games will involve tributes selected from previous victors. Katniss immediately devotes herself to ensuring Peeta's survival, and makes Haymitch promise to help. At the reaping, Effie Trinket draws Katniss's and Haymitch's names, but Peeta immediately volunteers to take Haymitch's place. Haymitch reveals that the tributes are angry about being returned to the Games, and all of them will most likely attempt to stop the games. For her pre-Games interview, Katniss wears a wedding dress, as ordered by Snow, but her stylist Cinna rigs it to transform into a representation of a mockingjay. Peeta announces on-air that he and Katniss secretly married and are expecting a baby. The audience of Capitol citizens shouts for the Games to be stopped, to no avail. Just before Katniss enters the arena, Cinna is severely beaten and dragged away by Peacekeepers, as Katniss watches helplessly. In the Games, Katniss allies with Finnick Odair and the elderly Mags, his mentor. When the arena's force field shocks Peeta, stopping his heart, Finnick revives him. The group flees from a poisonous fog, with Finnick carrying Mags, but when Peeta cannot go on, Mags sacrifices herself so that Finnick can help him. When mandrills attack, Peeta is saved by the unexpected sacrifice of a hiding tribute, the female from District 6. The group escapes to the beach around the central lake, where Finnick greets District 3's Wiress and Beetee and District 7's Johanna Mason. Wiress repeats the phrase "tick-tock", leading Katniss to realize that the arena is designed like a clock, with unchanging hazards each hour contained within their respective zones on the clock. As the team waits for the next danger, Wiress is stabbed to death by Gloss, who alongside his sister Cashmere, and District 2 tributes Brutus and Enobaria, comprise the Careers. Having wounded Gloss earlier, Katniss immediately fatally shoots him while Johanna strikes Cashmere with her axe, killing her. Enobaria wounds Finnick with a knife, and escapes with Brutus, while Katniss and the others flee the beach as well. Beetee suggests luring the Careers to the wet beach and electrocuting them by running his wire to the lake from a tree that is struck by lightning every 12 hours, having won his games by doing so, killing six tributes at once. The group separates to prepare the trap, Finnick and Peeta protecting Beetee, and Katniss running the wire down to the beach with Johanna. While pulling the coil, an unknown source of tension makes it apparent another tribute is on their tail. When Brutus and Enobaria emerge, Johanna knocks Katniss to the ground, cuts the tracker out of her arm, and flees. Katniss returns to the tree and finds an unconscious Beetee. Unable to recover Peeta, and hearing a cannon, Katniss almost kills Finnick, but he reminds her to remember who "the real enemy" is, as Haymitch had advised her before the games. Katniss attaches the wire to an arrow and shoots it into the arena's roof just as the lightning hits. The lightning strike leaves her paralyzed, causes a power failure that brings down the dome and cuts off the Capitol's surveillance. Katniss awakens in a hovercraft with Beetee, who is still unconscious. In another room she finds Haymitch, Finnick, and Plutarch Heavensbee, the head Gamemaker, who is revealed to be a rebel against Snow. He tells her they are bound for District 13, headquarters of the rebellion, and that half the tributes (the ones from 3, 4, 6, 7, 8 and 11) were recruited to help Katniss escape, as she is the symbol of the growing rebellion. They were unable to rescue Peeta and Johanna, and they are captives in the Capitol. Katniss is sedated after attacking Haymitch for not keeping his promise to protect Peeta. She later awakens to find Gale by her side. He assures her that her family is safe, but District 12 has been destroyed by the Capitol. Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Trixie Tang, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Princess Anna, Vanellope von Schweetz, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Spud the Scarecrow, Travis, Zecora, Babs Seed, Maud Pie, Princess Ember, Gabby, Duchess, James P. Sullivan, Mike Wazowski, Thomas O'Malley, Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz, Oliver, Dodger, Rita, Tito, Francis, Einstein, Georgette, Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Annette, Collette, and Danielle, Angel, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Pongo, Perdita, the Dalmatian Puppies, Lightning McQueen, and Mater guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle play The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Sports films Category:Non-Disney crossovers